Goku vs Neptune
Description Shonen Jump vs Complie Heart: Two most Powerful Fighters have save their World from every threat. but now it is time will A Warrior who has the Power that Rival Gods and a Destroyer, or will be one of the most Powerful Goddess in Gamindustri. Let's Find Out. Interude Anheru: The Protagonist is always the Source of a Villain’s Defeat. Sonic: And These two always answer the call, They have protected and saved their home from every threat. And World Peace has been achieve once again thanks to them. Ruby: Now we shall have these 2 Battle it out to see who is the strongest Hero EVER! Izuku: You seem to be in a happy mood Ruby. Ahmad: Anyway Here we go! Goku: The Tenacious Super Saiyan Sonic: And Neptune: CPU of Planeptune, And one of the most Powerful Goddess. Ruby: And for this Special Battle we are going to Analyze all of Goku and Neptune’s Powers to see can make it to the top! Anheru: I’m Anheru Amatsuka And I am with my twin bro Ahmad, my two Friends Ruby Rose And Izuku Midoriya, and one visitor Sonic The Hedgehog. Ruby: Hello. Izuku: Hi. Sonic: Pleasure to be here. Ahmad: and it’s our to Analyze to their Weapons, Armor, And Skills. To find out who would win— Everyone: A DEATH BATTLE! Goku Anheru: A long, time ago, there was a planet known as Vegeta, which was home to the mighty race known as the Saiyans. This race were known for their amazing power and fighting skills. Ruby: They were feared by most of the galaxy, and especially by the tyrant that enslaved them, Frieza! Ahmad: Fearing the legend of the "Super Saiyan", Frieza decided to destroy Planet Vegeta, and straight up kill every last 1 of them, aside from a few that were off-planet, and one more that had been launched into space mere moments before the destruction of the planet. Izuku: This Saiyan's name was Kakarot, and little did he know the fate that was in store for him. Anheru: Landing on Earth, he was found and adopted by an old martial artist named Grandpa Gohan. and Grandpa Gohan decide to named the child Son Goku, but he was a bit of a....problem. Ruby: Yeah! Being a Alien Goku craved violance and attacked nearly anything that moved, because Saiyans send babies to kill people on other planets Creepy! so they can then sell said planets on the black market What?. Anyway, one day an elder grandpa named Gohan was taking young Goku on a walk, when Goku fell of a cliff and after a one-thousand mile drop he hit his head, and miraculously survived. OUCH! Anheru: After that Goku suffered some brain damage, and became a kind compassionate kid, who loves to fight, and would spend his life with Grandpa Gohan, training in martial arts. Izuku: At least......until Goku saw the full moon, causing him to turn into a giant ape, because Saiyans do that WOAH!......and accidentally crushed Grandpa Gohan to death. it very sad. Sonic: Living on his own for a few years, he eventually met Bulma, who was searching for the Mystic orbs called, Dragonballs. Izuku: Because she wanted to GET them too! Anheru: Obivously Sonic: However it would be nearly 10 years before Goku reached maturity and become the man he was destined to be. Ruby: Along Goku and Bulma's journey, they met ChiChi, whom Goku promised to marry her at a young age, thinking marriage was some kind of food. Sonic: Really? Anheru: Yes really. Ahmad: Even at this young age Goku was already fast enough to dodge fire from a machine gun, and strong enough to.....you know what.....screw it! Let's just go ahead and jump to Z, because, as Piccolo once said: (Piccolo: Nobody watched Dragonball) Izuku: Yeah, good idea. Besides, his OG Dragonball feats are kind of pointless, due to how incrediable the jump in his power was in the transition to OG to Z. One day, about 7 years after Goku beat Piccolo, he finally got to live in peace....until his brother, Radiz Appeared, beats him up, and then kidnapped Goku's young son, Gohan. and he also explained who and what the Saiyans are. Anheru: After that Goku teamed up with Piccolo old Arch-Nemesis, and together they fought and defeated Raditz. who happens to be his own Brother. Ahmad: And that is also sad. killing off his own Family Member. well at the beginning, he was evil. Ruby: Well.....sort of. Ya see, to defeat Raditz, Goku pretty much had to sacrifice himself, but in the world of DBZ, there is no point to dying! You can always just be wished back with the Dragonballs! Sonic: and that's is not fair in his Universe! Anheru: Yeah....dying in DBZ really has no point. But it was during his time with the deceased, that Goku met King Kai, who began to train Goku, so when his friends wished him back to life with the Dragon Balls in one year, to face the other surviving Saiyans that Raditz contacted shortly before his death. It is here that Goku learned the Kaioken technique and the Spirit Bomb. Ruby Kaioken is a technique that allows Goku to transfer his stamina into more power to multiply his already insane stats. The highest known version of this he has ever shown is the Kaioken x20, which gives him 20 times the power. The Spirit Bomb is a powerful technique that can destroy every last molocule of even super-regenerative foes like Majin Buu, if it is at full power. Though, more often than not....it is useless. Seriously, Goku spends like....10 episodes charging it, for it to fail at killing the enemy. Sonic: The Spirit Bomb is made of the hopes and will of every single person on the planet, and at one point even the entire the hopes and will of every person in the universe. Izuku: Goku mastered these techniques just in time for the Saiyans to arrive, but since it took him a while to get there...well.....Vegeta and Nappa kind of killed most of his friends Ahmad: After defeating Nappa and Vegeta, he let Vegeta leave. But, because of Piccolo having been killed, that means Kami dies, and well.... Izuku': That means the Dragonballs no longer worked! But don't worry, because of Fate think, Krillin, Bulma, and Gohan decided to travel to Namek to use their Dragonballs to wish his friends back to life.' Anheru: However, once on Namek, one of the greatest battles of all time was about to begin...... (Cue: ) Ruby: Frieza, remember, the guy who blew up Goku's home planet, was already there collecting the Dragonballs, so he could wish for immortality. So Goku had to hurry there, while training along the way, at 100 times Earth's gravity. Izuku: guy is Amazing! Anheru: However, once Frieza killed his best friend Krillin, Goku's true power awoke. Ruby: His anger over the murder of his best friend, caused Goku to transform into a Super Saiyan....even though Goku had already had to deal with Krillin dying before...Hey Guys, two questions. Why didn't Krillin's death in the original Dragonball cause Goku to go Super Saiyan. Second question, since Gohan witnessed Krillin's death on Namek too, why didn't he go Super Saiyan? Sonic: No clue. Anyway, in his Super Saiyan form Goku receives a 5000% enhancement to all of his abilities, and used this new found power to put and end to Frieza. Izuku: However later on, Goku obtained even more Super Saiyan forms. Super Saiyan 2 the next level of Super Saiyan gives him twice the power of his regular Super Saiyan form, and by Super Saiyan 3 it is 4 times that of his Super Saiyan 2 form. Anheru: i'm not gonna count Super Saiyan 4 because it's Non-Canon so no Super Saiyan 4 (Cue: ) Ruby: But don't worry! Goku does have a fun and even more powerful new form to replace Super Saiyan 4, it is the form known as the Super Saiyan God form. To become this Red God Mode, Goku needs help from 5 rightious Saiyans with Pure goodness in the heart. Anheru: However this form does have a huge drawback. Ruby: Yeah, this form has a time limit, so his Super Saiyan God form is only temporary. However, should a Saiyan successfully absorb the power of the limited Super Saiyan God form, they can become...a...Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Really? That is such a stupidly long name. Anheru: Well just a few episodes later. they changed the name to "Super Saiyan Blue". Ahmad: As a Super Saiyan Blue, Goku is capable of throwing punches strong enough to shatter entire galaxies, and if against someone as strong as Beerus, their punches colliding are capable of shaking the universe. Sonic: And while fighting Universe 6's Hit, Goku found away to combine the Super Saiyan Blue form with the Kaioken. He never combined the Kaioken with the Super Saiyan form, as that would pretty much be throwing his own life away. Like the original Kaioken, Goku can only mantain it for so long. It's high risk, with a slim chance of succeeding. The Super Saiyan Blue form protects him from the effects of the Kaioken, but when he drops out of it, he experiences those effects. After being reckless with this technique, Goku got Delayed Onset Ki disorder, and King Kai said if he kept on using the form recklessly, then he wouldn't be able to fight at all. Anheru: Also Lastly: While Being Killed by the Assassin Hit From Universe 6, right before he hits the ground and died, he Shoot his KI Blast into space, Then comes back down, and hits him creating a Shockwave to restart his heart. then gets to Defeat Hit who is at his best without his Kaio-Ken in Super Saiyan Blue. Izuku: And it isn't just brute strength that Goku brings to the table either! He is also able of moving faster than light, as well as fire powerful energy blasts using Ki. Ahmad: Such as Goku's signature attack, the Kamehameha! Ruby: The Kamehameha is a powerful ki blast, that takes on the form of a blue beam. Even at a young age this attack was able to total a car the very first time he used this attack, and at this point is enough to kill even a super powered-up Weird Lizard Guy Frieza. ''' Anheru: He can also teleport using instant transmission, and even do so while using attacks however it does take focus to do so. '''Ruby: Goku can use a blinding light called the Solar Flare to temporarily blind foes, his Kienzan (Or Call it Destructo Disc) is a energy looking pizza that can slice foes, leave after images, and even punch right through his foes with the Dragon Punch. Ahmad: Goku has also recently learned to use a technique called the Mafuba. Izuku: With this Goku can seal away his enemies, however he needs something to put them in order to do so, and also have the seal, so this technique will not play a factor, as it would require prep time. Anheru: Goku can read minds, but needs to place his palm on their head to do so. He can also sense opponents ki, throw exploding punches, and fly...but he is not perfect.... Ruby: For whatever reason Goku will always let his opponents reach their full power, no matter if they are good or evil mean COME ON. Sonic: Goku is also not all that bright, and is an awful parent. His Kaioken can heavily lower his stamina, and the Spirit Bombs does not work on the pure of heart. Izuku: He's also cocky. But time and time again, he has proven, that he is one of the greatest characters of all time! Anheru: Goku is by far.... One of The Greatest Hero, And Martial Artist in Fiction History! Goku: “Your a God...I Get that, Maybe the Strongest of all....But I don’t care...Not even you is to tell me what my limits are....” Neptune Pre-Fight Anheru: All right the Fighters are Completely Analyze! Ahmad: let us end this Battle and Debate once and for-- *a door bell ring* Ruby: When is there a doorbell in this place? Izuku: I'll get that. Midoriya goes to open the door It's Gohan Izuku: Hi Gohan. Gohan: Hi Midoriya. Uhhhhh? --- is it just you? Cause it's Anheru here? Izuku: Hey Anheru. Gohan wants to see you. Anheru: What's up? Gohan: I'm looking for Dad. Have you seen him? Anheru: Hmmmmmmm... No sorry I haven't seen him. did you check Bulma's place? Gohan: No. well sorry to interrupt you. Anheru: Oh no it's fine. We're just gonna go back to our station so I'll tell you where he is when I find him. Gohan: Ok. I'll be going now. see ya. Who would you be rooting for? Goku Neptune Who will win? Goku Neptune How do you want it to end it by? Death KO Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'God vs Goddess' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant